


Scars

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, It may turn out light, M/M, it may be heavy, we'll just have to see where the story goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Always, always, always Makoto watched. He knew all of Haru's scars. He watched for any new ones. Haru always seemed to be getting little nicks everywhere.But no one knew of Makoto's scar. A single one, long and large and deep along his back. And... they didn't know... it was Haru's fault.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Emotional pain now leaves physical scars on your body. Describe what you look like."
> 
> Why do I do this? I need to write HAPPY MakoHaru...

        Haru was littered with scars. Old ones, and new ones.

        There was one on his palm that reopened everyday when he looked in his mailbox when he came home from school. Then the one on the back of his thigh that reopened when he checked his phone for any new missed messages on his home phone.

        Makoto was always there to bandage them right up. 

        Haru had little nicks up and down his slender fingers from every time he was told: "No, you can't go in the water."

        He had one stretching across his stomach and chest when a valuable gift had been shattered into a million pieces. 

        Makoto was there to bandage those too.

        He was always there, but Haru never saw his own scars.

        He didn't appear to have any.

        "You must be the strongest person in the world, Mako-chan," Nagisa said with a gleaming smile, his fingers bandaged completely. Rei had a large one wrapping around his neck, and of course Haru's hand was wrapped to protect his palm.

        Makoto managed to turn a grimace into a smile. 

        None of them knew about the scar like whiplashes on his back, raw and constantly bleeding. It was never given time to heal.

        And the cause of his scar was staring at him with wide, blue eyes. 

        Every time Haru smiled, every time he spoke, every time they touched- it was like being hit with a whip infused with broken glass. Again, and again, and again.

        Every time Haru stepped toward Rin instead of Makoto, when he left without saying a word- those were like digging a jagged knife deep into Makoto's back and dragging it along the length.

        Still Makoto smiled at Haru, and allowed himself to hope.

        Though his subconscious told him _It'll never happen_.


End file.
